


don't need words

by ShanElinKerry



Series: Dalton Big Bang [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, it's canon, shane is a crj stan, this is so damn soft, we just accept this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanElinKerry/pseuds/ShanElinKerry
Summary: Reed loses track of time in the studio. Shane finds ways to help with that.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Series: Dalton Big Bang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822516
Kudos: 4





	don't need words

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang week 7 day 2, Rane. This is soft and inspired by CRJ. No beta, any mistakes are mine

Reed gets pulled out of his trance when he hears the music in the studio change suddenly. He turns away from his easel and sees Shane leaning against the wall next to the stereo, iPod in hand. As he heads over to Shane, a smile spreads across his face. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Shane pecks him on the lips while wrapping his arms around Reed’s shoulders. “You’ve been here for five hours,” Shane says, “I came to check on you and see if you wanted to go to dinner.”

Reed whips his head around to glance at the clock. “Oh, shit. I didn’t realize how much time had passed.”

Shane laughs, pressing a kiss to Reed’s head. “Food time. You need to eat, then we can come back and you can work on your masterpiece some more.”

Reed nods and Shane turns off the stereo and lights in the studio. They unwind from one another to grab their jackets before locking up the apartment and walking down to the street. They head over to a restaurant a few blocks over that they eat at more times a week than they’d care to admit. Their fingers tangle together and Reed smiles to himself, shocked that he gets to have something as simple as this with Shane, something easy and yet still electric.

They wave at the staff as they walk into the restaurant and grab a table. Alyssa, their waitress, brings over menus that they start looking over despite knowing them by heart at this point. 

Dinner passes uneventfully, Shane talking through most of it and filling in Reed on what he missed while holed away in the studio. Reed lets Shane’s voice wash over him as he eats, his mind occasionally drifting back to the studio and his latest creation. Shane’s voice trails off when he sees Reed in deep thought and he smiles at him for a second before clearing his throat, bringing Reed back to the present.

Soon enough, they’re heading back to the apartment and Reed is turning on the light in the studio to continue working. 

“What are you working on?” Shane asks, stepping up and eyeing the canvas. 

“A piece for the showcase. It’s all light and movement based, so abstract, but fun and it gives me freedom to create a lot of different pieces,” Reed answers, refilling his palette. He hears music start up and looks at Shane, who’s stretching by the stereo. “Uhm, what are you doing?” 

“Stretching,” he answers. Reed just stares, not moving and Shane rolls his eyes, “If I leave you in here alone you’ll paint for another five hours. I’m going to work on some stuff in here to keep you company and make sure you get to bed at a reasonable hour,” he elaborates.

Reed nods, skeptical of the plan, but turns back to his palette and continues setting up. 

It’s surprisingly not totally distracting having Shane in the studio with him. It’s calming a bit to have his presence in the room and it helps that his easel is positioned away from the door. Still, Reed makes decent progress on the painting before he feels Shane’s hand on his shoulder.

“Reed, why don’t you take a break?”

“Hmm?” He turns around and looks at Shane, who’s curls are matted with sweat. “How long have we been in here?” 

“Hour and a half. You were starting to slump in your chair so I figured it's time for a break.” Reed hums in agreement, leaning back on Shane and closing his eyes. The stereo is still playing music and Reed makes out the song and smiles. Just like Shane to have Carly Rae Jepsen’s latest album playing. “Hey, come dance with me.”

“Shane,” Reed protests, “I’m too uncoordinated to help you figure out choreography.”

Shane huffs out a laugh, tugging Reed out of his seat, “no, not for choreography. Just, dance with me Reed.” Shane pulls Reed into a close hold and starts rocking back and forth to the beat. Reed sways with him and tries to relax into the music. The Sound starts playing and Reed feels some of the tension bleed out of him as Shane settles into the beat of the song and holds Reed close. 

They stay close like that, swaying and letting the music fill the studio. Being close to each other gets Reed to stop thinking about his art and reminds him that Shane loves him and is doing this to look out for him.

They don’t need words, the simple act of holding each other close and swaying to the music conveys all they need to know.


End file.
